


Шаги к цели

by WTF Good Omens AU 2021 (fandom_Good_Omens_AU)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Good_Omens_AU/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%20AU%202021
Summary: Иногда необходимо систематизировать ваши приключения.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: LVL 5: спецквест (WTF Good Omens AU 2021), Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания)





	Шаги к цели

**Author's Note:**

> * В верховный суд Лондона может зайти любой желающий и посмотреть на любое судебное разбирательство. Требования: быть прилично одетым и иметь при себе документы. Суд находится в здании, являющимся памятником архитектуры, поэтому его можно осмотреть.

_**Ангел**  
Это невыносимо! Еда здесь отвратительная._

_**Кроули**  
Когда выберешься, с меня самый невероятный ужин. Спорим, я тебя удивлю. ___

_  
___  
  
  
  
  


Кое-кто наконец-то освоил смартфон и теперь писал Кроули сообщения в мессенджер. Это забавляло, хотя повод, по которому Амброуз согласился изменить своему ретро-аппарату с дисковым набором, был не самым радужным… 

По глупой (хотя Кроули до сих пор считал, что гениальной) идее, они обменялись бейджиками и пропусками для проходной. Кроули на один день стал профессором религиоведения в SOAS Амброузом Феллом. А тот, в свою очередь, журналистом The Sun Энтони Джей Кроули. 

Амброуз в детстве занимался плаванием (заботливая мама отдала), и это был единственный шанс Кроули переплыть чертову Темзу. Сам лично Кроули мог переплыть её только вертикально — сверху вниз. Камнем! Умирать не хотелось, а не явиться на тимбилдинг, затерянный главредом Валентиной Ву, было равносильно самоубийству. Он подозревал, что если бы Амброуз не согласился его подменить, то она бы притащила Кроули силой в путах. И не факт, что сняла бы верёвки, прежде чем кидать в Темзу. 

От Кроули всего-то и требовалось: денёк побыть в крошечное кабинете, отметив пропуск Амброуза на проходной, пока тот спасает его задницу. Но им капитально не повезло. В то время, как Амброуз баттерфляем наверняка уделывал Хастура, в кабинет, где сидел Кроули, заглянул мужик с фигурой культуриста и в костюме, который стоил, как тиара из сокровищницы Короны. Мужик Кроули сразу не понравился. 

— Амброуз, тебя жд… А вы кто? 

Кроули осклабился и щелкнул пальцами по бейджику. 

— Амброуз Фелл. Тут так написано. А вы? 

— Я?! — Казалось мужик сейчас лопнет. — Я гребаный канцлер этого университета Габриэль Селестиал. Мне срочно нужен Амброуз. В университете проверка из попечительского совета, и они хотят посмотреть на лекцию лучшего профессора. 

— Я готов, — весело объявил Кроули. — Слушай, дорогуша, проверяющие везде одинаковые. Тебе же все равно, кого им показывать. Надо просто бросить кого-то в самое пекло. Я журналист, язык у меня подвешен… 

И этот придурок согласился. Кроули выложился по полной — задал жару всем. Трепаться о религии он мог часами (фанатичная мамаша, от которой он сбежал, хотела сделать из него пастора). Студенты провожали его такими бурными аплодисментами, что, казалось, сейчас вызовут на бис! На перекошенное лицо Габриэля он принципиально не смотрел. 

Кроули вышел из университета, жалея только о том, что Амброуз будет недоволен. Но хороший ужин в ресторане должен исправить ситуацию. Кроули очень на это надеялся. 

Амброуз даже не рассердился. 

— Жаль, я не видел лицо Габриэля, когда ты выступал, — засмеялся он, промакивая уголок губ салфеткой. — Впрочем, я видел лица твоих сослуживцев. Вас там набирают по неумению плавать? 

— Точно, позиция в резюме. Ву не сильно возмущалась, что ты пришел вместо меня? — Кроули сделал могучий глоток шампанского. 

— Нет. Хастур попытался, но остальных все устроило. Я занял первое место, что неудивительно. В воду никто больше не полез. 

После эпохального заплыва и лекции прошло два дня, и друзья расплачивались за свою самодеятельность. Амброуз слег с воспалением лёгких — вода в Темзе в октябре оказалась слишком холодной — и теперь находился в больнице. Туда-то Кроули и передал новый айфон, чтобы общаться с Амброузом. 

_**Ангел**  
Я тут от нечего делать систематизировал все наши авантюры._

_**Кроули**  
Вообще все? Даже ту, когда мы познакомились?_

_  
**Ангел**  
Ничего такого там не было. Я предложил тебе укрыться под моим зонтом._

  
_**Кроули**  
Да, но ты перед этим помог сбежать из психушки двум душевнобольным. Забыл?_

 _ **Ангел**  
Я не знал, что они скорбные разумом! И тебе это известно. Я не мог не помочь женщине, застрявшей в заборе. Ну и не оставлять же её друга одного._

_**Кроули**  
Да я не против. Ты, главное, это тоже систематизируй._

Кроули, улыбаясь, поплотнее завернулся в одеяло и прижал к себе телефон, ожидая ответа.  


_**Ангел**  
Обязательно. Дальше мне вспомнился потоп. Эта твоя странная идея провести выходные в деревне, арендовав дом._

  


_**Кроули**  
Ничего странного. Это должен был быть пасторальный отдых. Я же не знал, что на реке порвёт плотину, и мы вместо отдыха будем спасать куриц._

_  
  
**Ангел**  
Там ещё петух был! Но его-то мы и не успели затолкать в лодку. Ладно, это было действительно весело. Местные достаточно организованно спасли все, что можно. _  
_Я скоро вернусь. Капельницу принесли._

__Кроули прикрыл глаза, решая, какой эпизод Амброуз вспомнит следующим._ _

_**Ангел**  
До сих пор стыдно, что мы пьяные пошли смотреть на суд. Помнишь кого и в чем там обвиняли?_

_**Кроули**  
Не-а. Я был так пьян, что не помню, чья это была идея — пойти посмотреть.*_

_  
**Ангел**  
Не верится, что мы рискнули явиться туда в настолько непотребном виде!_

_**Кроули**.  
Да ладно, никто и не заметил. Но лучше не повторять. Следующим пунктом идут устрицы?_

 _ **Ангел**  
Точно. Отличное получилось соревнование)_

_**Кроули**  
Мне даже спорить не надо было. И так понятно, что я не съем два таза с моллюсками._

_**Ангел**  
А я бы прямо сейчас съел. Повторюсь, дорогой, еда здесь ужасна! Хотя, если вспомнить, как мы слонялись по Сассексу, тут ещё не плохо._

_**Кроули**  
Это когда мы взяли отпуск и решили участвовать в исторической реконструкции? Ты забыл упомянуть, что мы с тобой застряли в латах, и нас из них выпиливали. Еда — не самая большая проблема того отпуска._

Кроули хмыкнул, где-то у него до сих пор валялся шлем.  


_**Ангел**  
Дальше я записал поход в театр Глобус._

_**Кроули**  
Но я, хоть убей, не могу вспомнить ничего примечательного. Мы же тысячи раз встречались и ходили куда-то._

_  
**Ангел**  
Так ничего и не было. Но это единственный раз, когда ты согласился сходить в театр, и мне запомнилось_

_**Кроули**  
Я просто больше люблю кино. Обещаю сводить в любой театр, как только тебя выпустят._

_**Ангел**  
Хорошо. Я, наверное, посплю, Кроули._

_**Кроули**  
Отдыхай, но не думай, что я забыл про блинчики!_

Кроули сладко потянулся, он был самым счастливым человеком на свете. На следующий день Кроули написал сам.

_**Кроули.**  
Блинчики! Ты умудрился из-за них попасть под арест. Ха-ха)_

_**Ангел**  
Не смешно. Глупые французы решили, что я участвую в акции жёлтых жилетов. Я! Я просто приехал на уикэнд поесть нормально._

_**Кроули**  
А в Англии, конечно, не то? Напомню, чтобы вытащить тебя, я приехал сам и связывался с послом._

_**Ангел**  
Ни о чем не жалею. Блинчики умеют готовить только французы и русские._

_**Кроули**  
Спасибо что ты не в Россию поехал._

_**Ангел**  
Вот и я о том же. Ты вообще однажды просил меня достать тебе синильной кислоты! Мол, раз я профессор в университете, то могу достать любую дрянь._

_**Кроули**  
Предлагаю не вносить это в твой каталог._

_**Ангел**  
Согласен. Лучше внесу, как ты спас мои книги. Я искренне благодарен. Вырвать их из рук бандита, пытавшегося их забрать — это было очень смело. Я оценил._  


Кроули гордо вздернул подбородок, он готов был для Амброуза на все, и подраться с грабителем в том числе.

_**Кроули**  
Ангел, а почему ты решил это все каталогизировать?_

__

_**Ангел.**  
Я ещё раз обдумал наш разговор в Бентли, когда ты предложил то, что предложил._

Кроули замер, не зная, что написать. 

_**Ангел**  
Меня сегодня вечером выписывают, и мне кажется, мы можем ускориться._

Кроули схватил ключи от Бентли и рванул, он готов был ускориться с первого дня знакомства! 

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно [здесь](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1MR7TOa38zOvzgkTebNypS1QRLICrXsqijM8rTeCsaoU/viewform?edit_requested=true)  
> Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!


End file.
